Songs From The Heart
by Jirachi the Legend
Summary: It's been a year since Misty had to leave Ash to go back to the Cerulean Gym. She's been waiting for his return ever since, but when he comes back sooner than she thinks, will he return the feelings she has had for him since they met?


**Dedicated to** my Grandfather, Emmanuel Zammit who passed away on Friday the 10th of December 2004. Rest In Peace. xxx

**Disclaimer** I do not own Pokémon or any related characters, I do not own Australian Idol (from which Kanto Idol was based on) and I definitely do not own "My Boo" by Usher or "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty opened her eyes as she finished her song. The lights had now dimmed and the judge was coming over to her. "A wonderful performance, Miss Waterflower!" he said happily, "You could well be the next Kanto Idol!" Misty glowed with pleasure, after all these years she had finally found something she was better at than her sisters were.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Misty, like the winner will be set for like, life!" Daisy grinned.

"Yeah and from like, what we've heard you're like brilliant!" Violet added.

"Yeah and since we're like you favourite sisters, you'd like, be happy to share the prize money with us, right!" Lily smiled.

'I dunno, guys" Misty said unsurely. "I'm pretty happy running the gym…I don't know if I want to be a star…"

Misty's sisters were known as the Sensational Sisters or Cerulean City, beautiful, stunning, and great Pokémon battlers, they were the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean City Gym, which specialised in Water-type Pokémon.

"Oh, like Misty come on!" Violet pleaded.

"You've got like a really nice voice Misty, Why not like, get payed for using it?" Lily grinned.

"And like, think of all the publicity we - I mean you and like, the Gym would get!" Violet faltered.

" And you like know we're low on funds at the moment." Daisy added.

Misty ran through the pros and cons in her mind. "Alright." She agreed to cheers from her sisters. Misty thought of the beautiful Water Pokémon habitat they could make with the prize money she got…if she earned any…"But guys…what if I'm not good enough?" Misty worriedly asked, realising for the first time that she wasn't guaranteed to win. "What if I make a fool of myself?" "Oh, like don't worry about it Misty, If you like, take after us…you'll have like no problem winning!" Violet answered. "Well you like, didn't exactly inherit our good looks now did you?" Lily giggled. "So maybe you like inherited the Sensational Sister's angelic voices." She laughed. Misty felt her face go red. She hated to be reminded that she was scrawny. Her sisters ran upstairs before Misty could throw one of her famous temper tantrums. "I'll show them!" she growled through gritted teeth. "I'll be the biggest star this gym has ever seen!" she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I let them push me into this." Misty thought angrily. Kanto Idol was being held in Viridian City this year so Misty had taken her bike.

"There is one thing though." The judge brought her back from her daydream. "You need to put more feeling into your songs. "Your voice is beautiful but you need to give it more emotion." The judge smiled. "Just try to think of someone; something special. It makes your singing even more spectacular. The judge said. "Other than that you've been great. You definitely have the talent to be the next Kanto Idol." He smiled. 'I'll see you tomorrow for the next round." Misty smiled as the next contestant was called onto stage. This round they had only had to sing in front of the judge, but tomorrow they would be in front of a huge audience. Misty was nervous just thinking about it. "Feeling?" she thought to herself as her mind turned back to what the judge had told her. "Someone I care about?" she immediately thought of Ash, her travelling companion of over four years. They were best friends, and although he had no idea and they used to argue all the time, Misty loved him with all her heart. Ash had continued his Pokémon journey, capturing and training rare Pokémon and travelling around the world. She had had to leave him a year ago when she was fifteen and now only received the occasional letter from him, telling her of the great time he was having and all the battles he had been in. Everytime Misty received a letter from Ash she was overjoyed but also extremely jealous that she couldn't share his journey with him anymore. She hadn't wanted to leave Ash, her sisters had forced her to come home to Cerulean City and take over the gym while they went on their round-the-world trip. Now that they were back, however, Misty had tried to catch up with Ash, in the hopes of rejoining him on his journey to be a Pokémon Master. He was always far away and always moving that she knew she'd never be able to catch up with him. Realising that if Ash truly cared about her that he would come and find her at the gym one day, she had given up on searching a while ago. But still not a day went by without her thinking about him. Everyday she expected to see Ash walk through the large glass doors of the gym and ask her to accompany him on his journey and every day she was disappointed. But she never gave up hope.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Ash had just returned home, taking a break from Pokémon Training for a while, him and his current travelling companions had decided to head their separate ways. They would meet up again in Pewter City in three days, where Ash would continue his journey.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash arrived at the door of his home in Pallet Town. Overjoyed to be back home he knocked on the door. His faithful Pokémon, Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. "Coming!" Ash heard his mother's joyful voice from inside. A few seconds later the door opened. "Oh Ash! What are you doing back?" His mom greeted him with a huge hug. "Just taking a break for a while." Ash replied as Pikachu jumped from his shoulders. "Oh, hey Pikachu!" Ash's mother bent down to pat the Electric mouse's head. "Pikaa" Pikachu grinned. "Well Ash, you're just in time!" Ash's mother said cheerfully. "Guess what we're having for dinner?" "Um…" Ash started. He loved all his mothers cooking. "Burgers!" Ash's mom grinned. "My favourite!" smiled Ash and sat down at the table as his mother brought in a huge plate of burgers. Ash began gobbling them down. "That's my boy!" his mother said proudly. "And this is for you, Pikachu!" Ash's mom smiled and handed Pikachu a large bottle of Ketchup. "Pikaa!" Pikachu smiled happily and began to suck the bottle. "This is great mom!" Ash managed to say with his mouth full of burger. "Don't talk with your mouth full honey!" Ash's mom scolded and then laughed. "You'll never change, will you?" She smiled and ruffled Ash's hair while he playfully tried to shake her off. "Oh Ash, guess what! I got tickets to Kanto Idol for tomorrow!" Ash's mom smiled proudly. "Kanto Idol?" Ash questioned, "What's that?" "Oh right, you were in Hoenn all this time weren't you!" his mother reminded herself. "Well Kanto Idol is where all the young singers in Kanto come and audition. Only 50 people from the whole of Kanto get through to start with and each week the chosen judges narrow down the number. There are only ten competitors left and tomorrow they're going to be singing in front of an audience. After that there'll be 3 left and then the winner will be chosen!" Ash's mom finished! "I'm so excited!" Ash mom grinned. "You came home at exactly the right time! We're going to have so much fun tomorrow!" she said and walked back into the kitchen. "We?" Ash thought…he wasn't sure he wanted to go and watch a bunch of people sing. He'd much rather watch Pokémon Battling on TV and besides he was looking forward to going to see Misty tomorrow. "Oh well." He said. "If it makes mom happy, I'll go…maybe the singing won't be too bad after all, and Misty won't mind." "Pika!" Pikachu agreed and then continued to suck the ketchup bottle.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night Misty lay in bed, still unable to think of a song to sing for tomorrow's performance. Even worse was that she would have to sing in front of heaps of people. She didn't want to make a fool of herself so she needed to choose the right song. She needed one that was special to her, one that reminded her of someone special. She reached under her bed for the list of different songs that she could choose. Reading through them all her finger stopped on one. She quickly read through the lyrics and smiled. "It's perfect." She said and placed the book back under her bed. Then softly she sung herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ash, time to get up honey!" Ash heard his mom's voice from downstairs. "Aww" he groaned, "Just a little bit longer…" "Come on Ash! We've still got to get to Viridian City! We're going to be late for Kanto Idol!" his mother called cheerfully. "Kanto Idol…" he repeated. "I completely forgot!" he became more excited as the morning went on. He knew it would be televised. "Wouldn't that be cool, Pikachu?" Ash grinned at his best buddy, as they were about to leave. "Imagine if we're shown on TV!" "Pikapi! Pika chu!" Pikachu grinned and pulled off its best smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beep beep Misty awoke to the sound of her alarm clock which was decorated with images of Water-type Pokémon. "Togepriiii" Togepi, Misty's baby egg-like Pokémon squeaked. "Mmm" Misty mumbled and rolled over. It was too early to get up. Then she remembered what was happening today. "Oh no!" she cried and jumped out of bed. "I'm so nervous, Togepi…what if I mess up? What if people see me on TV and laugh? What if…what if Ash is watching from somewhere in Hoenn?" the thought made her blush. She recited the lyrics to the song that she was going to sing all morning and she got ready. Her sisters fussed over her; lending her their clothes and fixing her make up. It was now 10am. Time to head off. Misty grabbed her bike from the side of the gym. "Misty, like what are you doing/?" her sisters asked, surprised. "Well I wanted to get there a little early…" Misty began wondering what was wrong. "Misty, we're like, not going to let you _ride_ to Viridian!" Daisy giggled. "Yeah and especially like, in my best dress!" Lily muttered as a taxi pulled up. "And besides, like, we wanted to come too." Violet grinned as the four sisters got into the taxi. "Thanks guys." Misty grinned at her sisters. It was the nicest they'd ever been to her. "No problem Misty, like what are sister's for?" Daisy smiled. It wasn't far to Viridian. Misty jumped out of the taxi, nervous and awaiting the time when she would be called on stage. She rushed towards the hall where Kanto Idol was being held. "Er, like Misty!" Misty heard Lily call her name. "You like, need to pay for the taxi!" Violet said. "Grr" Misty fumed, she knew that this morning was too good to be true. She angrily handed over some money to the taxi driver and then rushed away from her laughing sisters before her anger got the better of her. She certainty didn't want to embarrass herself.

Misty entered the crowded hall. Nearly every seat was full and many people were still rushing around to their seats. She couldn't believe how big the hall looked with all those people in it. She shuddered as her nerves got the better of her. "Right this way, Miss Waterflower." An aid showed her where to line up back stage. The other contestants were chatting nervously. A young man with blonde hair was practising his lyrics with a young dark haired girl. Misty walked up to them. "Hey, I'm Misty." She introduced herself. "Oh hey there." The young guy replied and gave her a wink. "You look stunning." he said. "Save it!" the girl replied angrily and whacked the boy across the face. "Sorry." She said to Misty. "He's such a show-off." Misty just smiled. "Anyway, I'm Erica and this is my boyfriend Kevin." "Nice to meet you." Misty grinned and held out her hand for them to shake. "So Misty, what are you singing?" Erica asked. "Oh…just a song that reminds me of someone special." Misty said casually, not wanting to give her song choice away. "Someone special eh?" Kevin grinned. "You already got a boyfriend then?" "God, you're so embarrassing!" Erica laughed, trying to keep a straight face to tell Kevin off. "No, not a boyfriend…just a…friend." Misty replied. The conversation was interrupted by the voice of the announcer. "Welcome to this years Kanto Idol! Here we have the 10 best young singers in all of Kanto, and they're ready to perform for you!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash and his mother had arrived just in time. Ash had left his lucky cap at home and insisted that they go back and get it. "I don't want to be on TV without my cap!" he pleaded his mother. "Oh Ash, your sixteen years old but sometimes you act like a ten year old!" she scolded him playfully but they went home to grab the hat anyway. Now Ash, Pikachu and his mother were scrambling to their seats. They had already missed some of the announcer's introduction. "First up we have the stunning Erica Yaha from Saffron City." The audience broke into applause as a dazzling girl with long dark hair walked slowly onto the stage.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wish me luck!" Erica said to Misty and Kevin as she made her way on stage. She was shaking with nervousness. "Good luck!" Kevin and Misty both whispered. Erica began singing, her beautiful voice filling up the whole hall. Misty could see what the words meant to her just by looking at her as she sung. As Erica finished the crowd broke into applause. Large wolf whistles could be heard from the audience as Erica bowed and walked back stage. "Thank-you Erica, that was very well done." The announcer said. "Next we have Kia Heiwa from Cinnabar Island." A girl walked past Misty toward the stage. Her hair was blonde and she had beautiful blue eyes. "Well done Erica!" Kevin said as Erica made her way back to them. "I…I…was so nervous." Erica said, managing to form a smile. "Don't worry. You did great!" Misty comforted her. "Yep, she's going to be hard to beat!" Kevin said and he pulled Erica into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh" Ash yawned as the fifth contestant entered the stage. "We now present Yoshi Kowtow from Fuchsia City." The announcer said as this time a young male with red hair appeared on stage. Ash turned to face his mother and saw that she was completely absorbed in the song that the young male had begun to sing. "This is going to go on forever." Ash groaned. "Quiet back there!" he heard an angry voice scold him. "Shhh" another voice said from behind. Ash turned to Pikachu but it too was busy watching the male perform. As the announcer thanked the young male the audience burst into applause. Ash yawned again, this time attracting a stern look from his mom. "Sorry" he whispered and turned around to face the stage again. "Now, seeing we're half way through the performances, how about a half time show!" the announcer cried to cheers from the audience. "Great, more singing!" Ash mumbled sarcastically. He wanted to get this whole thing over and done with. "I'd now like to invite two young trainers from the audience up here." The announcer said. Hands went up all over the hall. Ash groaned. They were getting Pokémon trainers to sing? This was going to be worse than he thought. "Here! Choose my Ash!" Ash heard his mom screaming. He tried to hide out of embarrassment. "Ok." The announcer said. "How about…that young man with a Pikachu?" the announcer said, speaking about Ash as his picture appeared on a huge TV Screen above the stage. Everyone turned to face him and he felt his face go red. "Go on honey! Make me proud!" His mom said, causing him to blush further. He slowly walked up onto the stage. The announcer then pointed out another trainer from the audience. It was a tall girl who looked older than Ash, her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail. "Ok everyone. Ash Ketchum from pallet Town and Amanda Liu from Pewter City are going to have a Pokémon battle for our major prize today!" the announcer said. "A battle?" Ash said feeling more lively. "Now _this_ is going to be good!" "Each trainer will use one Pokémon each! Let the battle begin!" the announcer stepped off stage. "Go, Persian!" the girl trainer cried out as she released a PokéBall from her hand. A large white tiger-like Pokémon appeared in front of her. Its sharp claws gleamed in the light of the stage. "Ok! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. "Pika!" it growled. Well aware that he was on Television and being broadcasted all across Kanto Ash put on a determined smile. "Let's go Pikachu! Agility!" Ash cried as Pikachu began running around the stage at a furious pace. "Persian, try a Take Down." The other trainer instructed as her Persian closed in on Pikachu. It pounced but Pikachu was much too quick. The Persian skidded to a stop. "Pikachu, now's your chance!" Ash yelled above the applauding of the crowd. "Use a Quick Attack!" Pikachu slammed into the Persian from behind, knocking it over. "Great work Pikachu!" Ash cried out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu grinned happily. "Come on Persian! You can do it! Use Pay Day!" The girl instructed as coins began raining down on Pikachu. "Pi!" it cried in shock. "Pikachu look out!" Ash cried. The Persian was coming closer, using the Pay Day as a distraction. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Ash instructed as the Persian jumped above Pikachu. "Piiikaaa Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried as it unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack, which made the shocked Persian fall to the ground and faint. "Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash cried as he was declared the winner. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders and held up its fingers in a V shape. The girl trainer walked over to her fallen Persian and returned it to it's PokéBall. She then shook hands with Ash and glumly returned to her seat. The audience's applause was deafening. Ash could see his mother cheering for him. "Congratulations!" the announcer said above the applause. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is our winner today! And here's your prize!" The announcer reached into his pocket. "Two tickets for the Kanto Idol finale to be held tomorrow!" Ash felt his face droop as he heard about the prize. "Great!" he yelled plastering a fake smile onto his face and walked off stage. People shook his hands as he returned to his seat. "Great job honey!" Ash's mom wrapped him in a warm hug.

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty was in shock. "Ash?" she said. She couldn't believe that Ash was here. She was so happy to finally see him. She nearly ran onto stage when he was battling. "That guy sure raised his Pikachu well." Kevin said after the battle was over. "Yeah and he's kinda cute too." Erica teased. Now it was Kevin's turn to argue. Misty had zoned out of the conversation. In all the joy of seeing Ash again after so long she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to sing. "I…don't think I can do it." Misty stuttered as Erica and Kevin both turned to her. "What do you mean Misty? You're a great singer. You'll do fine." Erica said. Misty could only nod.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Next we have Isabelle Lawne from Celadon City" the announcer's familiar voice could be heard throughout the hall. After the adrenalin from his Pokémon battle had finally left Ash he began to feel bored again. He stared down at the tickets in his hand. "I can't go through this again…its soo boring!" he complained to Pikachu. "Pi!" Pikachu quietly agreed. "Here mom. I want you to have these." He handed the tickets to his mom. "Maybe you and Professor Oak can go tomorrow…I've kinda got other stuff I need to do." Ash's mom happily accepted the tickets. "Well if you're sure honey…" Ash mom started. "I'd be glad to go!" she smiled. Ash smiled too. At least his mother would have fun without him. Then he could go and visit Misty. "It's been a whole year!" Ash thought to himself. "I wonder if she's changed." Pikachu grinned and looked at Ash. "Pikapi chu Pikachupi!" Pikachu giggled. Ash, understanding his own name as Pikapi and Misty's name as Pikachupi and knowing what Pikachu had said turned a very bright shade of red. "Pikachu!" he muttered under his breath. "Pika!" Pikachu giggled. The next couple of songs went by quickly as Ash thought of Misty. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow." He said aloud to Pikachu.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now for our ninth performance of the day, please welcome Kevin Deagon from Saffron City." The announcer welcomed Kevin onto stage. "Good luck." Misty whispered. "Go for it!" Erica said and hugged him for good luck. Kevin winked back at them as he walked on stage. By now Misty was extremely nervous. She was next up! "Oh god, what if I forget my lyrics?" she whispered to Erica. "Oh come on Misty, you'll be fine! If the audience is that daunting then just pretend they're not there." Erica said and then continued watching Kevin sing. He was doing a great job. "It's not the audience I'm worried about" Misty said softly, thinking of Ash. What would he think of her? She sighed and tried to stop the butterflies in her stomach. Her palms were sweaty. She ran through the lyrics of her song in her mind. As she sang to herself each word seemed to describe her and Ash's relationship. She just hoped she wouldn't do anything embarrassing. Not only the audience was watching but also practically everyone in Kanto was watching the live performances. "Thanks Kevin. Well done." Misty heard the announcer congratulate Kevin on his singing. Misty was shaking. She was next. "And last but definitely not least, please give a warm welcome to Misty Waterflower." "This is it," she thought to herself as Kevin came back stage. Erica nudged Misty, telling her to go on stage. She slowly took a shaky step forward. "Good luck Misty!" Erica said and Kevin gave her a thumbs-up. She managed a nervous smile as she walked onto stage.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Misty?" Ash yelled and stood up. Did he hear right? Was Misty, his Misty going to sing? "Down in front!" "Hey be quiet!" "Shhh" Ash heard the pleas from around the hall. "Ash, what are you doing? Sit down!" Ash's mom scolded. '"But mom, Misty's going to sing!" Ash said excitedly. Maybe he'd see Misty sooner than he thought. "That's nice dear." Ash mom said and turned her attention back to the stage. Ash watched the stage intently for any sign of Misty. Slowly a teenage girl with fiery red hair made her way onto stage. Her shortish hair lay around her shoulders and framed her face. She wore a stunning light blue dress, which perfectly complemented her aquamarine eyes. "Misty?" Ash said surprised. Pikachu just nodded. "She's, she's…beautiful" Ash heard the words slip out of his mouth and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. He turned a bright shade of red as both Pikachu and his mom looked at him. "Pikapi chu Pikachupi!" Pikachu giggled softly. Ash's mom, knowing how much Ash liked Misty, and the way that he was acting now only said "My little boy's growing up." As a tear rolled down her face. Ash rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Misty who was getting ready to sing.

xxxxxxxxxx

The lights were burning her eyes. She could barely make out the audience. She could feel her hands shaking as she took the microphone from its stand and raised it to her lips. She began to sing, all her feelings for Ash were in her voice.

There's always that one person,  
that will always have your heart,  
You never see it coming cause,  
you're blinded from the start ,  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see,  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo

Misty's words echoed through the hall. All eyes were on her as she continued her song. She managed to see Ash in the audience. His eyes were locked onto hers.

I don't know about y'all  
but I know about us and uhh  
it's the only way we know how to rock

Do you remember girl, who was,  
the one who gave you your first kiss,  
Cause I remember girl who was the one,  
who said put your lips like this,  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name,  
Girl I was there and you were my baby

Misty watched Ash through the whole song. Singing the words as if they were a gift for Ash, a proclamation of her love for him.

It started when we were younger and you were mine,

Now another brothers' taken over but its',  
still in your eyes,  
Even though we use to argue it's alright,  
(it's alright girl, that's okay),  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash watched Misty as she sung. His eyes locked on hers. A dreamy expression on his face. He felt like the words that she was singing were for him. As he listened to each word he realised what they meant and it seemed like Misty was singing about the relationship she had with Ash. Pikachu completely understood and was absorbed in the beauty of Misty's voice.

I loved you when we were younger you were mine,  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my booYes I remember boy, cause after we,  
kissed I'm never gonna wipe my lips,  
Yes I remember boy,  
that you were the one I would grow old with,  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name,  
Boy I was there and you were my baby

It started when we were younger and you were mine,

Now another brothers' taken over but its',  
still in your eyes,  
Even though we use to argue it's alright,  
(it's alright girl, that's okay),  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

Ash felt a connection to Misty as she looked into his eyes. He felt a blush rise on his face as he watched her sing.

I loved you when we were younger you were mine,  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life,

you will always be my boo

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty finished singing to a round of applause from the audience. She had been watching Ash the whole time and it seemed to help her concentrate. "Thank you Misty." The announcer said as he walked on stage. Misty bowed and then hurriedly went back stage. "You did great Misty!" Kevin said and gave her a High 5. "Yeah way to go!" Erica congratulated her. Misty smiled. She was glad it was over. "And now, our three finalists who will go on to sing tomorrow…" the announcer said as the hall went completely silent. "Kevin Deagon from Saffron City!" the audience applauded as Kevin made his way on stage. "Mist-" "Go Misty!" Misty heard Ash's voice before the announcer had even finished her name. "Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City" the announcer said again. The audience applauded loudly when Misty entered the stage and stood next to Kevin. Misty saw Ash who had a very red face and was trying to sink down in his seat. Pikachu was laughing uncontrollably. "And our third finalist, Yoshi Kowtow from Fuchsia City!" The audience applauded again as a young male walked on stage. Kevin was shocked. "Erica…" he sad sadly as the three finalists were walking off stage. Erica was there to greet them. "Well done!" she managed to utter, faking a smile. Kevin pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, there's always next year, right?" he said, trying to cheer Erica up. "Yeah…I guess." She said, "You guys were awesome! You really deserved to be in the top three." Erica brightened up. Misty smiled; her thoughts immediately turned to those of Ash. She wanted to see him before he left. "What if he's only dropping in?" she thought. She couldn't miss this chance to see him. The judge, however, had other ideas. "Misty, Yoshi, Kevin, over here please." The judge said with a smile on his face. "You three did a great job. Tomorrow you're going to have to perform once more. This time it will be at Indigo Plateau." Misty thought back to the time where she had watched Ash battle at the Indigo Plateau stadium. "And now it's my turn." She said happily but a little nervously as well. "Make sure you're there early." The judge said before walking off. Misty immediately ran down the steps of the stage to find Ash. The hall was nearly empty now and Ash was no where in sight. "He's gone?" she stuttered as tears rolled down her face. "What if he doesn't want to see me." She thought. Surely Ash would have waited for her…right?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aww mom, just let me see Misty for one second." Ash pleaded. "No Ash. You can go by the gym tomorrow. You know I've got dinner in the oven!" Ash's mom said as she dragged Ash toward the car. Ash turned around, hoping for a glance of Misty before he left, but she was no where in sight. He reluctantly climbed into the car, then he had an idea. Misty was in the finals, so if he went to the finals, he would definitely be able to see her. "Mom…on second thought…I think I do want to go to the Kanto Idol finals tomorrow." Ash said. "Really Ash? I thought you were bored today." His mom asked curiously. "Yeah…but I figured that…um…I should go…because I um won those tickets and people might be expecting to see me there, y' know?" Ash faltered. He could never tell his mom the truth about why he wanted to go. Not until he had made sure that Misty wouldn't reject him. Not until he found out her true feelings. "Ok Ash, they're your tickets." His mom said. She had a fair idea of why Ash wanted to go. "Isn't that sweet Pikachu?" she said to Pikachu who was sitting of Ash's lap. "Chu!" Pikachu agreed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Huh?" Ash said confused. Pikachu giggled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Great like, singing Misty!" Daisy said when Misty met up with them. "Yeah, you're like going to win for sure!" Lily said excitedly. "And like imagine all the adoring fans you'll have!" Violet said with stars in her eyes. Misty sighed. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her sisters. "Why didn't he even come and say hello?" Misty thought. "Maybe he doesn't want to be friends anymore…maybe because we always used to fight." Misty was trying to think of the reason that Ash would leave without talking to her. "Like Misty, what's wrong?" Daisy said, seeing the worry that clouded Misty's eyes. "Oh…nothing." Misty lied and plastered a fake smile onto her face. "Let's get home. I've gotta make plans for tomorrow!" she said, trying to sound excited, but her heart wasn't in it. "Now, like that's more like it!" Violet said as the four sisters climbed into a Taxi.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash sat up in bed. It was late but he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Misty. "She was so pretty." Ash said to himself. Everytime he thought of her face, her shining eyes he got a strange feeling in his stomach. He'd never felt this way before. "It sounded like she was singing to me…" Ash said tiredly to Pikachu. "Pika, pikachu pi!" Pikachu replied and yawned. "I know I should get some sleep but I can't stop thinking about her Pikachu." Ash said. "Chu!" Pikachu said. "Love?" Ash asked Pikachu. Could it be love that he felt for Misty? "Pikapi chu Pikachupi!" Pikachu said again. Ash felt a blush rise on his cheeks. "Maybe it is love." He said. "Pikachupi chu Pikapi?" Pikachu asked Ash. "That's just the problem Pikachu." Ash said, translating for Pikachu. "Ash loves Misty but does Misty love Ash?" he couldn't believe he was admitting his feelings for Misty. "I have to see her tomorrow." Ash yawned "Then I'll know for sure."

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty was lying awake in bed. She had the perfect song to sing for tomorrow. Another song for Ash. When she saw Ash her heart had skipped a beat. She knew that she loved him with all her heart. Even not seeing him for a year couldn't break the love she felt for him. But why hadn't he stuck around to see her? "Was he just embarrassed…or shy…or maybe he doesn't like me anymore…" she couldn't understand. "Togeprriii!" Togepi trilled. "Goodnight Togepi" Misty said. She knew she should go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, she just didn't know if she was ready to become the Kanto Idol. Did she really want all the fame and responsibility that went with it? She sighed as her eyes began to close.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash woke up early. He was very excited about seeing Misty. He got dressed, woke the slumbering Pikachu and headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual his mom was already up. "Good morning mom." He said and yawned. "Hey honey, you're up early!" she said, "Hey Pikachu!" "Yeah, I can't wait to go see Mi- I mean the Indigo Stadium…where I battled so long ago…" Ash said slowly. "Uh-huh" Ash's mom smiled and then turned away. "Here, pancakes!" "Thanks mom!" Ash said happily. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said and began eating the Pokéchow that Ash's mom had put out earlier. "We'll have to leave soon honey, Indigo Plateau is quite a far drive." Ash's mom explained. Ash munched on his pancakes. "Mmhmm" he managed to say with his mouth full.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Like, come on Misty!" Daisy shouted upstairs. Misty was still getting everything in order. Her sisters had already dressed her up. "Yeah, like Misty, you don't want to be late now!" Violet said. Misty came down the stairs looking even more stunning then the day before. "Wow, we like sure did a great job!" Lily said happily. Misty faked a smile and then the sisters headed to the taxi that was waiting outside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pikachu, Ash and his mom had arrived early. They showed their tickets and went through the large stadium entrance. They walked around until they found Row 14, which is where they would be seated. They were on the middle stand and faced the stage below. "Great seats, huh?" Ash said to his mom. "Sure are honey." She smiled back. Pikachu was busy sicking on a ketchup bottle he had found in the Ketchum's cupboard. Soon more people arrived. The stands were nearly all filled up by the time the show was underway. "We welcome you to this year's final Kanto Idol! We have only the most talented young singers here with us today. Please welcome Yoshi Kowtow, Kevin Deagon and Misty Waterflower!" the announcer said. The crowd broke into applause. "We'll be having the performances in alphabetical order so first up we have Kevin Deagon from Saffron City!" Ash sighed. That meant that Misty would be last.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Misty looked out over the large stadium she realised just how big it was. Nearly every stand was packed full. She searched desperately for Ash, hoping that he had come again today. She was scanning the area with her large aquamarine eyes when she recognised a yellow bundle. It was Pikachu! Sure enough Ash was sitting next to Pikachu. Misty felt a smile form on her face. Today she would show him the true extent of her feelings. As Kevin's name was called out she walked back stage. She was already nervous.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kevin had finished singing to a round of applause. Ash clapped politely. "Now we have Yoshi Kowtow from Fuchsia City!" the announcer said as another young male walked onto the stage. Ash couldn't help but yawn. Knowing that Misty was next however helped him sit still through Yoshi's performance. Again the audience clapped. "Finally, the stunning Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!" The announcer said. Ash watched the curtains at the back of the stage intently, watching for any sign of Misty. Then there she was. "Pikachupi!" Pikachu cheered. Ash felt butterflies in his stomach as he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful strapless sky blue dress. Ash stared at her, she looked even more beautiful than the day before. "I love her." He thought, he now knew for sure.

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty was extremely nervous, standing on stage in front of thousands of people and being watched all over Kanto by millions. To calm herself she let her eyes wander over the audience until she saw Ash. She lifted the microphone to her lips and began to sing.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Misty continued watching Ash the whole time. Hoping that he could see what the words meant to her and the way that she sung them to him.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Misty found herself thinking back over the time she had spent with Ash. They had been the greatest moments of her life. Even though there were always constant arguments she always felt she had a special connection with Ash. She shut her eyes.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

xxxxxxxxxx

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Ash found himself drawn in by Misty's words. Had she realised all the times that she had hurt him with their arguments? He hated arguing with Misty. Ash mom watched her son intently, "He does love that girl" She smiled. Ash suddenly jumped from his seat. He had to see Misty now. Tell her how he felt.

xxxxxxxxxx

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Misty opened her eyes and looked up at the audience expecting to see Ash. Instead he was gone from his seat. Misty felt the words she was singing get stuck in her throat, but she couldn't stop. Tears were running down her face now. "He does hate me" the words went through her mind as she sung. "He'll never forgive me for all the times that I hurt him."

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Misty finished and looked out into the audience. Ash was still no where to be seen. Misty sighed. She had been so happy a moment ago, why had Ash left? She walked slowly off stage, not hearing the thousands of people applauding for her and calling her name. Not seeing the judge's congratulatory smile. She felt worthless.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash rushed through the stands. He didn't hear the warnings of "Shhh" and "Down in front!" as he raced toward the stage. Misty's beautiful voice filled his mind and the words she sung made him even more sure that she loved him back. He managed to slip backstage before Misty had finished singing. "Who are you?" Kevin asked him. Ash recognised him as one of the performers. "Just a friend of Misty's" he said slowly then realising what he'd said… "Well maybe not just a friend." Kevin smiled. "So you're the one she told us about?" Ash felt a blush rise to his face. Then he heard sobbing. Suddenly Misty walked into the backstage area, head in her hands and tears running down her face. "Misty? What's wrong?" Kevin rushed over to her. Ash was frozen, staring at the beautiful girl, his girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Misty?" he said slowly. Misty gently turned her head, even the tears falling down her face couldn't hide her beauty. "Ash?" she managed to stutter before running to him, then remembering how he left her yesterday, she stopped. "Misty! It's me!" Ash said excitedly. His heart beating fast. "Why didn't you talk to me yesterday Ash?" Misty said sadly. "How could you not even come to see me? I've been waiting for you for so long." Ash was shocked at her words. "She's been waiting for me?" he thought slowly. Not even realising what he was doing, he pulled her into a warm hug. "Please don't cry Misty." Ash pleaded. Misty sobbed. "What's going on?" she thought. "Maybe he does care after all." Misty returned the hug. "I never realised before." Ash whispered into Misty's ear, "But I think I, I love you." He said, feeling his face turn a bright red. "Oh Ash" Misty said and pulled her head away to look into his chestnut eyes. "I love you too." She whispered and moved closer to him, their faces just centimetres apart. Then before Ash knew what he was doing their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kevin and Yoshi watched in amazement. When they finally broke the kiss the two looked into each other's eyes again. "I knew you'd come for me, Ash Ketchum." Misty said happily.

xxxxxxxxxx

"And now to announce our winner…" the announcer said. Ash mom looked down to the stage. "Where did he go?" She absently asked Pikachu. "Pikachupi!" Pikachu replied, knowing exactly what Ash had had to do. "Drum roll please…Our winner is…the lovely Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!" "Pikachupi! Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered. The crowd clapped madly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty was stunned. "Go on!" Kevin said to her. "Congratulations" Yoshi smiled. Ash kissed her on the cheek. Misty slowly walked out onto the stage, the already loud applauding got even more deafening. Misty beamed at the audience. She had gotten the boy of her dreams and was now the Kanto Idol. She happily thought of the beautiful underwater habitat she would make at the gym.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What a day!" Misty said happily. She was back at the Ketchum's house, huddled in Ash's arms. Ash kissed her on the cheek. "Will you two stop that!" Ash's mom laughed as she walked into the room. "I can't believe my little Ashy's all grown up!" she said proudly. Misty and Ash exchanged a grin. "So Ash…you're heading back to Hoenn then?" Misty asked nervously, hoping that she'd never have to leave his side again. "Yep that's right!" he said happily. "Pikachu!" Pikachu grinned. "Pikachu sure misses battling don't you buddy?" Ash patted Pikachu on the head. "Pika!" Pikachu purred. "I'm really going to miss you Ash." Misty said sadly as she reached for his hand. "Why? I could never leave without you!" he smiled at her. Misty felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. "Oh thank-you Ash!" she said and gave him a passionate kiss. Pikachu watched and grinned. Things were sure going to be a lot different from now on!

xxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it…Reviews are always appreciated and you can contact me at or visit my Pokémon site, The Pokemon Center, 


End file.
